<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses Red by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382476">Roses Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fight Scene, Gen, Plant monster, Short, seductive monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nial encounters a pack of Rosa monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 26 'roses'</p><p>note: I found out after writing that the colour scheme is for a Viola, not a Rosa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kept quiet as he edged closer to the beautiful female voice that endlessly sang an alluring melody. Nial had been taught the hard way not to trust anything in the forests of Satera, no matter how beautiful. This soporific effect on his brain was just the sort of thing a predator would use to trap prey. The sound led him to a field of gigantic roses. As he clambered up onto a bough of the tree he had been hiding behind, he saw a very naked, very curvaceous female figure half-emerging from the centre of a rose. Of indeterminate age but definitely full and mature, she had bright green skin, like the stamen of an ordinary plant, and golden hair like sunflower petals. </p><p>The creature turned and spotted Nial. With a feral screech, she stretched out clawed hands and began casting a spell. The Prince's sword was already out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>